dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
|last = |total =26 |portrayer =Eliza Dushku }} Portrayed by Eliza Dushku, Echo is the main character of Dollhouse. She is one of a group of men and women who can be imprinted with identities, personalities, skills, and memories in order to be sent into the world on engagements. Between engagements they live in the Dollhouse with no memory of their pasts or knowledge of their futures. Echo is the only Active in existence who not only began to grow self-aware in her "tabula rasa" state, but also pieced together a full, working self and became an actual person who could no longer have her memories erased. Character Development Background At first a mysterious figure known only as the past life of Echo before she was brought to the Dollhouse, Caroline Farrell's life, history and motivations are slowly revealed over the course of the series through a series of both flashbacks and unlocked memories. Caroline was an innocent college student, a normal, carefree girl who attended Freemont College in California. After growing up and also attending an influential class, Caroline becomes an activist for both animal and human rights. Fearing the possible rights violations perpetrated by the Rossum Corporation, Caroline and her boyfriend Leo broke into the Rossum lab and filmed damning footage, where they discovered that Rossum was not only performing illegal animal testing but was also experimenting on human brains and even human fetuses. When they were caught by security, Leo was shot but escaped with Caroline, eventually dying in front of the building as soon as they get out. Somehow after this, Caroline ends up in a hospital. At the hospital, where she would not speak, Adelle DeWitt came to see her, assuming that Caroline was just another person that DeWitt could dupe into joining the Dollhouse. Caroline, however, overhearing DeWitt's conversation with her doctor, escapes out of a nearby window. ("Echoes") For more than a year, Caroline stayed on the fringes of Rossum, gathering information and hurting them where she could. According to DeWitt, during this time Caroline left a "trail of bodies" as well as other damage that could be blamed on her. Caroline became a much colder person during this time, obviously trying to avenge Leo's demise. At one point, she seduced a security guard and used him to sneak into DeWitt's office, where she locked up the guard and found a file on both herself and Bennett Halverson, a rising star in a Rossum-funded college. There, Caroline saw her first video footage of the Dollhouse beneath the building, and vowed that she'd find a way to get inside. At this time, she casually refers to herself as a "terrorist." (Also, apparently by now Caroline has a safe place built for herself in the mountains in an undisclosed location, referred to first in "Gray Hour" but repeatedly over the series.) Over the course of the next few months, Caroline gets into the University of Tucson, Arizona, where Halverson is attending college, and finds that Bennett Halverson is a shy science nerd who isn't evil at all. She befriends her and encourages Bennett to take the job with Rossum, as Caroline knows that Rossum's central headquarters is located in Tucson. When Bennett discovers Caroline's duplicity, she also learns of Rossum's casual evils in the name of science, and so vows to help Caroline take them down. At this time, DeWitt and her head of security Laurence Dominic discovered Caroline's security breach, and headed to Tucson to intercept her. At the Tucson headquarters, Bennett accesses a computer to help Caroline get through the tunnels beneath the building to lay explosives, with the intent of bringing down the entire building. However, in labs not included in the schematics, Caroline finds human subjects being put through rudimentary tests of Active technology, such as being forced to sing opera on command, or having their brains lobotomized on tables. Those who weren't being cut into were kept in glass cases on the walls. Despite Bennett's urging, Caroline tries to abandon the mission and save them all, forgetting that the bombs she's planted are time-locked. The bomb explodes as Caroline tries to escape and Bennett tries to save Caroline. When Caroline finds Bennett's left arm crushed beneath a concrete pylon, she tries to save her friend. But a security feed nearby shows her that DeWitt and Dominic are in the building and heading for them, so she swipes a security card off of a nearby body and plants it on Bennett, insuring that Bennett would get off free and Caroline would be the only one caught. DeWitt and Dominic capture her, but are forced to send her up to the top of the building, where Caroline meets the head of the Rossum Corporation and his right-hand man. ("Getting Closer") After this, she is taken to the Los Angeles Dollhouse, where DeWitt informs her that the past last two years of her life are "a mess" and that her "actions have consequences." There, Caroline finally signs away her freedom and is taken to the Dollhouse below, where she notes that the dolls look like "zombies." Topher Brink wipes her memories away, and Caroline becomes Echo. ("Omega") In the pilot episode, FBI special agent Paul Ballard has been assigned with investigating the Dollhouse, and a mysterious source sends him a picture of Caroline with her name on the back. This, coupled with video footage of Caroline before she became entangled in Rossum's schemes ("Gray Hour") spur him on to find the Dollhouse and save Caroline, who is the only tangible proof he has of the Dollhouse making someone disappear. In "Needs," Echo, along with three of her fellow "glitching" dolls who have all shown signs of increased memory, is allowed to wake up as Caroline with none of Caroline's memories in order to find closure. Caroline escapes, but returns to the Dollhouse in order to free all of the dolls inside, regardless of their mind-wiped state. DeWitt allows this so that Caroline will be returned to her state as Echo, but she states that Caroline was "never very realistic." In direct contrast to this, Caroline actually calls Agent Ballard from Dr. Claire Saunders' office, telling him that the Dollhouse is underground. In "Omega," Caroline comes face-to-face with Echo, and they agree that a contract can't allow slavery, but their plans to reunite are cut short by Alpha. Over the course of the second season, as Echo becomes a full, complete person, she begins to question Caroline's actions more and more, finally admitting that she is scared of Caroline, because Echo doesn't know whether or not putting Caroline's personality back inside of her will wipe Echo away. Finally, she even admits to not liking Caroline based on what she knows about her; however, at the end of "Getting Closer" Echo accepts that she has no choice and downloads Caroline's memories into herself, though what effects this will have on Echo have yet to be revealed. In "Getting Closer," Echo tells DeWitt that she makes Caroline sound evil. DeWitt responds, "She's not evil. She's worse. She's an idealist." Throughout The DollHouse Series |-|Season One= In the series premiere "Ghost,", we meet Caroline as DeWitt forces her to finally give up her freedom. Now, as Echo, she faces two engagements: one as a dream date, and one as an expert hostage negotiator, who was a hostage herself. Things get complicated when Echo, now as Eleanor Penn, comes face to face with the pedophile who kidnapped her. In the next episode, "The Target", we see how the Dollhouse was affected by Alpha's composite event, how Boyd Langton(Echo's handler) came to the Dollhouse, and Echo's newest engagement: to be a dream date for a psychopathic hunter. In the flashbacks of the aftermath from Alpha, we also see two unknown dream date personas. Echo is regarded as one of "the best" Actives in the Dollhouse's possession, and is very popular with clients. However, Echo, like Alpha before her, is a very peculiar Doll in that she is able to work outside the parameters or her programming, to defy imprinting, and to carry residual memories from her imprinted state when inactive. While drugged with psychedelic drugs in "The Target," Echo, in the personality of Jenny, begins to see apparitions of past personalities - including the original Caroline - despite the fact that these personalities are supposed to have been "wipes" clean. From the encounter with Richard Connell in the same episode, she learns his mantra "shoulder to the wheel" and its accompanying gesture, slapping one's shoulder; in her inactive state, she echos his gesture. Despite being imprinted with a permanent trust in and dependence on Boyd, when he asks her "Do you trust me?", she turns it around on him and asserts herself, asking the same of him. In the next episode, "Stage Fright," Echo and new Active Sierra begin to develop a friendship in the confines of the Dollhouse, and there are signs of this when they encounter one another as their imprinted personalities, Jordan and Audra. When Jordan encounters Boyd, as well as Sierra's handler, Joe Hearn, she quickly voices her dislike and distrust of him; as Echo and Sierra once again, Echo shakes her head at Sierra to not speak to her in the presence of Sierra's handler, due to that residual distrust. Boyd and Dr. Saunders discuss Echo's unique brilliance, having found a more effective and radical means of fulfilling her mission outside the confines of her imprint, and worry that being too good might not be a good thing for her. In the next episode "Gray Hour", Echo is imprinted first as a midwife, then as Taffy, a master thief. In the beginning of the episode, it is assumed that she is a call girl hired for a bachelor party, but it is quickly discovered that this was a ruse to get to their target. But one of the members of her "merry band of thieves" betrays them, stabbing one and locking them in the vaullt of the bank they were robbing. Echo calls Boyd to let him know this, but at the end of the call, a loud screeching noise somehow wipes Taffy completely and the childlike Echo is in full control, much to the confusion and irritation of her teammates. Boyd quickly subdues the traitor and recovers the stolen target, while Topher realizes what happened to Echo is actually a remote wipe, something only Alpha could have done. Sierra is immediately imprinted as Taffy to help Echo, who notices a picture of a mountain and says "When I'm there, my name is something different."(she is referring to Caroline's Safe Haven.) Sierra/Taffy finally makes contact with Echo and tries to guide her to freedom, but Echo fails at the very last minute. With one teammate bleeding out, but left alive after his attempt to inject himself with poison, the third member tells Echo to go out shooting when the guards come in or he'd shoot her. When the doors are finally opened, Echo jams the poisoned needle into the man's neck, causing him to shoot blindly into the crowd of guards, while she and the injured man reach Boyd and the safety of freedom. Echo loudly declares, "He's broken...I'm not broken." At the end, we see Echo drawing in a mirror after her shower, but quickly erases the broken face. In the next episode, "True Believer", Echo becomes Esther Carpenter, a blind religious woman making her way to the "Garden" of Jonas Sparrow, an arms dealer. Unknown to everyone around her (and Echo/Esther herself), her blindness is actually a result of a camera inserted within her brain so that the ATF could spy on Jonas. The government storms in and Jonas blames Echo, actually slapping her. This shakes the camera loose and Echo regains her vision, stopping a second blow. Then, Jonas compares Echo to the Esther of the Bible, calling her a miracle from God. He then uses the excuse of trying to force a miracle to happen so that he can set the holding place where he, Echo, and the followers are, on fire. Echo knocks Jonas unconscious and herds everyone out, except for Iilya, Jonas' most loyal follower. Echo tries to reason with him but he spits in her face. She gladly punches him in the face and another follower helps him out. Jonas, having regained consciousness, tries to attack Echo but Dominic arrives and kills him. Unfortunately for Echo, he slams his gun full force into her face, knocking her out. Later, she wakes up and is rescued by Boyd. Agent Ballard sees the story unfolding on the news and races to Arizona, but arrives far too late to catch Echo, whom he still calls Caroline. Echo's friendship has now extended to Victor and the three dolls have been observed to eat together regularly, an event that Topher dismisses as instinctual herding patterns. Her new friends were put in danger in "Man on the street" when Victor was accused of raping Sierra. It was ultimately proven by Boyd and possibly Echo as well (who had noted that Sierra was crying a lot before going to sleep) that the true culprit was Sierra's handler. In this episode, she also displayed compassion and concern for her friends when she provided information to the Dollhouse staff on Sierra's situation, and listened to Victor when he was confused by the Dollhouse staff's motivation behind questioning him. She even asked frequently where Victor had been taken during Boyd's plan, showing concern for his safety. Also in this episode, she was imprinted with nurse Rebecca Mynor, the deceased wife of Joel Mynor, one of Ballard's suspects for clients of the Dollhouse and later she was sent to frame Paul for shooting a police officer, but due to an unknown person secretly grafting information onto her imprint, she told him the Dollhouse was real (and there is more than one) and told him to find the truth of its purpose. After an incident in "Echoes", where Echo as Alice went off-mission to the scene of Caroline's original capture, remembering the death of Leo, her original escape from DeWitt, and her findings in the Rossum lab, due to a memory drug that also caused problems in Victor, Sierra, November, Dominic(who apologized to Alice for trying to burn Esther alive), Topher, DeWitt, and most of the population of Fremont College, one of whom was one of Caroline's professors and called Alice Caroline, the Dollhouse's Dr. Saunders devised a plan to give the Actives a sense of closure about their past lives and hopefully prevent future glitching. In "Needs", Echo along with Victor, Sierra, November and Mike (who later gets caught, which was the original intention of the Dollhouse) woke up in their original personalities but without their original memories and were allowed by the Dollhouse to attempt a jailbreak so that they could find their closure in the real world. Caroline however, chose to re-enter the Dollhouse and forced Adelle at gunpoint to release the Actives, before passing out and being returned to her Echo personality once closure was reached. But not before calling Ballard from Dr. Saunders' office and letting him know the Dollhouse is underground. In the beginning, Ballard dreams of Caroline coming to warn him, and ends up seducing him, but they are interrupted by Mellie/November, Ballard's neighbor/lover, and unwitting spy from the Dollhouse. However, in the next episode, "A Spy in the House of Love", they discover that Echo still seems to want to save everyone. Echo insists (to Topher's shock) that he imprints her with a detective spy-hunter personality(after having returned from a dominatrix engagement) so that she can uncover the mole within the Dollhouse, and due to this deduction, she is later able to conclude that Dominic is the NSA mole within the Dollhouse. While in-persona as the spy hunter, she remembers Dominic's previous attempt on her life and asserts confidently to him that she is "not broken". DeWitt is amazed by Echo's capacity for deductive reasoning and rather than let Topher scrub her again, she decides to let Echo continue evolving as she believes Echo will again save the Dollhouse. By contrast, Dominic forewarns that Echo will one day bring the place down. In "Briar Rose", Echo is recovering from an altruistic engagement where she was imprinted with the brain of a young, traumatized girl, but she was actually the girl's future, the best possible future for her if she changed, when Paul infiltrates the Dollhouse, helped by Alpha, pretending to be Stephen Kepler (an environmental systems designer whom Alpha in fact has just slain). Paul wakes her up in the pod room, but is stopped by Boyd. Paul and Boyd fight while Paul tries to drag Echo out of the Dollhouse. During the fight, Echo accesses her previous imprints and uses her fighting skills to push Paul off the stairs. With Paul captured, Alpha takes Echo to the imprinting room where he imprints her with the personality of Crystal, the girlfriend to his Bobby personality who is easily manipulated and who, partly, he is fond of. After the imprint, they kiss passionately, and she calls Alpha "my prince." They leave the Dollhouse together. In "Omega", Alpha/Bobby and Echo/Crystal are beginning to relive their glory days and have begun a crime spree again, but Alpha's other personalities have more pressing concerns. They have kidnapped a girl called Wendy as part of a scheme to force Echo to evolve much as Alpha has done. Alpha places the Caroline personality into Wendy so that he can confront her about her abandonment of Echo; the personality disowned the soul as much as the mind did the body. Alpha forces Echo/Crystal into a chair where her 38 previous personalities are downloaded into her at once in a composite event with hopes she can kill Wendy/Caroline and become just like Alpha, like a god or an Übermensch. However, given Caroline being instinctively good unlike Alpha's original – and naturally evil – personality of Karl William Kraft, she awakens with perfect sanity and defends Caroline/Wendy against Alpha and vows to reunite them in one body. Echo fights Alpha and they are evenly matched. Echo experiences full awareness of herself as "Echo" but also as something of Caroline and comes to fully understand all the memories of her experiences as a blank state in the Dollhouse. Alpha shoots Wendy dead and vows to destroy the saved Caroline personality on the wedge but instead uses it as an aid to bid his getaway, shooting Echo in the shoulder and escaping. After this event, Boyd finds Echo and returns her to the Dollhouse where her wound will be tended to and after her wipe it appears at first she has returned to being the same placid if strangely observant Echo, until later when going to sleep in her pod she whispers the word "Caroline" to herself. |-|Season Two= Season two of Dollhouse begins some months after Alpha's escape and Echo's rescue at the end of "Omega." According to Topher, Echo has been completely wiped of all of her personalities and is, in theory, once more a blank slate. However, it is revealed that Echo's unique talent at activating beyond her mission parameters is now being expanded by the remnants of the personalities that Topher can't seem to wipe clean from her. As shown in an "Epitaph One" flashback set shortly after "Omega," the Echo consciousness is now fully self-aware and is pretending to be in a blank state to avoid detection. Using the skills and memories of the extra personalities "added" to her, she is working with Paul Ballard to bring down the Dollhouse and discover more about Caroline. In the season premiere "Vows," Echo is hired by Paul, who now has a reluctant partnership with the Dollhouse, for a long-term engagement in which she is Paul's FBI partner who apparently seduces a major arms dealer, Martin Klar (an old and elusive enemy of Ballard) into marrying her. After she is caught searching his files, Martin slams her head down on his desk, which apparently releases some sort of block within her; she tries to stay on her engagement and convince him of her innocence but is foiled by mistakenly calling herself "Mrs. Eleanor Penn" -- the name of the hostage negotiator personality she donned in the season one episode "Ghost." Martin then tries to flee the country with Echo, but Paul steps in at the airport to save her by deliberately confusing her and assaulting her, correctly guessing that Echo is remembering her other personalities. After goading her into remembering the assassin imprint she was given to fight Ballard with in the episode "Man on the Street," Echo quickly subdues Martin's guards and collars her "husband" before he can flee. At the end of the episode, Paul confronts her about her memories and Echo surprises him by revealing that she fully remembers what was done to her and at times can feel each of the personalities within her. "But they aren't the one," she says. Paul asks her if she is talking about Caroline, and Echo agrees that she wishes to find her -- but not only Caroline. Echo indicates that she'd like to find the original personalities of all of the Actives within the Dollhouse and free them. Paul agrees to help her and indeed agrees to become Echo's handler. This trend continues at the end of the second episode "Instinct," when Ballard asks Echo if she would like him to inform Topher that she is no longer truly responding to the personality wipes. Echo responds firmly that "feeling sad is better than feeling nothing," indicating that while she is not a complete person, she is still very much an individual – becoming both self-aware and motivated to find who she truly is and to stop what is going on around her. This contrasts Echo's resolve with that of Caroline, who agreed to make it all go away, or of Madeline Costley (the former November) who chose to not feel anything rather than relive the pain of her daughter's death; the episode structurally presupposes these comparisons. At the end of "Belle Chose," Echo again displays a recall of her imprints when she looks at the man whose personality she temporarily (and accidentally) acquired and says, "Goodness gracious," which was his particular catchphrase. The fact that the man had the personality of a sociopath and would likely devolve into a serial killer is a troublesome indicator of the negative impacts Echo may feel from the remnants of the personalities within her, though whether this will re-emerge is yet to be known. In "Belonging", both Victor and Echo notice that Sierra has been painting pictures of a dark shape she describes as "the bad man." Echo takes the picture to Topher, trying to tell him Sierra is deeply troubled. Later, Echo comes across Victor, who is frantically picking up every bottle of black paint he can find, determined to get rid of the stuff because he believes it is upsetting Sierra. Agreeing they need to help Sierra, Echo helps him while congratulating him in her own way for helping Sierra and showing a developing sentience, though Victor at this point doesn't understand her thanks. At the same time Echo is confronted by Boyd, who has discovered that Echo is evolving (reading and writing, remembering things and even learning how to lie). Bits and pieces of Echo's written down recollections of her previous identities and information about the dollhouse shortly appear in the same episode when her sleeping pod's blind closes (23"). Among these are: "The attic is bad"; "Where is Caroline"; "My son killed me" ("Haunted"); "I was blind" ("True Believer"); "Shoulder to the wheel" ("The Target") etc. . While promising to keep her self-awareness a secret, he warns Echo to be careful because others may not be so sympathetic. Echo simply responds she can feel something bad on the way anyway and she wants everyone awake and able to withstand it when it comes. At the end of the episode Echo helps her friends, who are having a secret rendezvous in the sleeping pods, by acting as their lookout – reading a book nearby to make sure Victor and Sierra are not discovered sleeping together in one pod. She also gains an ally in Boyd, who realizes after Sierra's killing of Nolan Kinnard that something bad may one day come and smuggles her an all-access key card for when the dark day finally comes. In "The Public Eye", Echo demonstrates a growing intuitiveness, able to tell by looking at Cindy Perrin on TV that "she isn't right". Echo is sent to stop Senator Daniel Perrin before he can expose the Dollhouse's secrets. The Dollhouse programs Echo as an escort named Bree. After slipping a sleeping drug into Senator Perrin's drink, Bree has her way with him and videotapes it. When the Senator wakes he works out that she is an Active sent by the Dollhouse. He brings her to his safehouse where Madeline Costley (formerly November) is staying for protection. Before entering the building, Echo and Daniel feel the effect of Ballard's disruptor, thus proving that she and Daniel alike are both Actives; Daniel is under the control of Rossum, who are using him to exonerate the organisation and install an Active within congress. Echo drives off with Daniel, but he causes the car to crash and tries to escape. Echo catches up to him shortly before his wife does; Echo concludes that Cindy Perrin is in fact Daniel's handler. Cindy and Echo fight and Echo is hit in the head, triggering another persona which knocks Cindy unconscious. Echo is then captured by the D.C. Dollhouse, where she is violently wiped and imprinted with Bennett Halverson's last memory of Caroline Farrell, wherein Caroline leaves Bennett to die, costing her the use of her arm ( ). Bennett allows Echo to escape, but stages it as a breakout; Echo is left with Bennett's dead left arm, caused by Caroline. The two remove their GPS tracking strips. Bennett and Topher attempt to remote wipe Echo and Daniel, but Bennett causes Daniel to turn into a killer, who kills Cindy and attempts to kill Echo. Echo overcomes her Bennett Halverson left-arm programming and fights back. While Daniel is reclaimed by his Dollhouse and able to exonerate Rossum as planned, Echo is left out on the street without a means of detection. In , three months go by and the LA Dollhouse does not recapture Echo, coming under the control of Matthew Harding. However, Paul Ballard finds Echo early on and helps her develop a full-self awareness: she can now access personas and skills at will, and has fallen in love with Paul (who does not have sex with her). She attributes her new growing self-awareness to Bennett's negative memory of Caroline: she now sees herself as Echo, and not just a shell waiting for Caroline. They plan a jailbreak for Mexican prisoner Galena, whom Echo accidentally got arrested, as a practice run for the Dollhouse itself. Using the medical skills of Rebecca Mynor, the master-thief skills of Taffy, as well as various sets of fighting and deductive skills, the two are eventually successfully at securing Galena's release. On returning to the Dollhouse, Echo finds it a much harsher place, and DeWitt confines her to solitary. In , Boyd and Topher are let in on Echo's secret and agree to keep it. Alpha breaks into the Dollhouse to see what about Paul makes Echo love him, and in the process wipes Paul braindead before imprinting himself with Paul. DeWitt discovers Echo's new full personhood and chooses to do nothing about it for the time being. When Victor is restored to Anthony Ceccoli and released per his contract in , only to be recaptured by a Rossum paramilitary supersoldier group, Echo is sent by Boyd and Topher along with Priya Tsetsang to reclaim him. When Echo is entered into the supersoldier hive mind, she is able to overpower it with her 40+ minds working in sychronicity. On ordering Anthony and Priya (Victor and Sierra) escape together, the three are wiped and DeWitt orders them to be condemned to the Attic. In , the three Actives are locked in a never-ending nightmare loop. With help from Attic-bound former-Head of Security Laurence Dominic, they are able to discover the weakness in Rossum's supercomputer mainframe (that it is a fallible matrix of human minds, the Attic itself) from Rossum Corp. founder Clyde Randolph. The three escape, and return to the Dollhouse, where DeWitt reveals to the other staff and to Priya and Tony that she sent Echo to the Attic to claim that information and gain an advantage over Rossum. Paul is saved by Topher and Ivy, who have had to remove one aspect of his personality and grant him Active architecture (make him a Doll) in order to imprint him as himself. The full team unite in Adelle's office against Rossum, and Echo declares it time for her to "meet" Caroline and step up the LA Dollhouse's rebel effort. In "Getting Closer," Echo finds out that Topher has erased Paul's feelings for her in an effort to save the rest of Paul's brain, a knowledge that tortures her. She also confronts Bennett Halverson and informs her that if Caroline's personality tried to wipe away Echo's, Caroline would lose. Over the course of the episode, Caroline's past with Bennett is fully revealed. Based on what she knows of Caroline, Echo does not like her. However, when Whiskey is revealed to be a sleeper Active who assassinates Bennett, and an invasion of Rossum security attacks the Dollhouse, Echo accepts that she has no choice and downloads Caroline's memories into herself, where she discovers a shocking truth: the head of Rossum is Boyd Langton. In "The Hollow Men" Echo's specialness is finally revealed to be that she was born with a dormant specific gene in her spinal fluid which allowed her to evolve in her tabula rasa state into Echo and resist wipes. Boyd plans to tap and harvest her spinal fluid to produce a cure to wiping. |-|The Possible Future ("Epitaph One")= In the possible post-apocalyptic future shown in "Epitaph One" displaying what the world would be like should the technology of the Dollhouse ever be abused, Echo has been permanently restored to her Caroline identity and Caroline now works as a freedom fighter. In addition, the Caroline personality is also in operation in at least one other body than Caroline's own. The details of Echo's restoration are not made clear, nor is the exact nature of her relationship with Paul Ballard. When asked if they are still "together," Caroline shrugs and replies,"Jury's out on 'together.' He's got my back, though." Caroline is seen as something of a symbol of freedom to the characters of that future, and they spend the majority of the episode trying to find the stored copy of her personality so that she can lead them to "safe haven." Engagements Since joining the L.A. Dollhouse, Echo has been imprinted with at least 44 different personalities, and during a three month period had been imprinted with a personality at least five times. ( ; ) Little is known about the details of Echo's other engagements, but a majority are presumably of a romantic nature; she comments that at least seven of these personalities are in fact gay. ( ) As Echo evolved, several of the imprinted personalities remained within her, in one form or another, ranging from the complete imprint or mere traits that the personality had, or witnessed in others. ( ; ) This included Jenny, Eleanor Penn, Roma Klar. Terry Karrens, Rebecca Mynor and Susan Pierce ( ; ) Notes & References